It Must Be Love
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: Sudah 1 bulan sejak ia masuk ke sekolahku, 1 bulan juga setiap pagi selalu se-bus dengannya menuju sekolah, meski ia tak pernah menatapku. Aku selalu duduk di seberang bangkunya. Ya tuhan, apa ini? Mengapa aku selalu memikarnnya hingga aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari? seseorang tolong aku, ini namanya apa? Pasti ini yang di sebut dengan L.O.V.E (KaiHun) BXB EXO


Title:

It Must Be Love

Scriptwriter:

Park Cheonsa Fujoshi

Main Cast:

Kim Jongin x OC (Oh Sehun)

Support Cast:

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Genre:

Romance, Fluff, Humor (fail)

Duration:

OneShoot

Rating:

T

Summary :

Sudah 1 bulan sejak ia masuk ke sekolahku, 1 bulan juga setiap pagi selalu se-bus dengannya menuju sekolah, meski ia tak pernah menatapku. Aku selalu duduk di seberang bangkunya.

 _Ya tuhan, apa ini?_

 _Mengapa aku selalu memikarnnya hingga aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari?_

 _seseorang tolong aku, ini namanya apa?_

 _Pasti ini yang di sebut dengan L.O.V.E_

Bus sampai sekolah, ia selalu keluar mendahuluiku.

 _SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK_

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Namaku Oh Sehun, namja biasa, tak terlalu pintar karena Rankingku selalu berada di 10 besar.

Aku tak memiliki teman apalagi sahabat. Hidupku hanya berada di keluargaku, keluargaku tak begitu kaya. Ayahku adalah seorang pengacara dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang ramah, baik, dan lembut.

Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Oh Taeoh, ia kelas 5 SD. Kehidupanku sangat biasa, aku tidak memiliki teman karena aku seorang yang tertutup. Meski aku tertutup, sebenarnya aku seseorang yang pantang menyerah.

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Hari ini hari senin. Seperti biasa aku menaiki bus menuju sekolah.

Di bus...

Aku sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang bus. Tiba-tiba bus berhenti, dan masuklah seorang namja dengan seragam berwarna kuning, ia sangat tampan, ia memakai earphone di telinganya

Ia duduk di sebelah kanan depan bangkuku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun duduk di seberang bangku namja itu. aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya

'omona'

Namja itu sangat tampan, tatapan mata yang tajam, berkulit tan dan rahang tegas yang menambah 10 kali lipat pesonanya. Peluh mengucur di pelipis kirinya, terlihat sangat seksi.

Blush~

Ia menoleh ke arahku, cepat-cepat aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Aku sangat malu karena ketahuan mengawasinya sepanjang jalan. Astaga, mengapa rasanya panas sekali, pipiku terbakar

Setelah beberapa menit, bus pun berhenti di depan sekolahku. Namja itu turun dari bus mendahului ku, aku pun keluar dari bus dan melihat ia masuk ke gedung sebuah sekolahan yang sangat familiar bagiku. Karena di sanalah tempat ku bersekolah, Seoul Of Performing Art (SOPA).

" _ini menyenangkan"_ batinku. Aku pun masuk ke lingkungan sekolahku.

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan di taman sekolah, aku penasaran dimana kelas namja tampan yang menjeratku dalam pesonanya selama kurang lebih satu minggu itu. Aku sudah berkeliling di sekitar sekolah selama hampir 30 menit, sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya. PAYAH.

Karena lelah berjalan, aku pun pergi ke kantin berniat membeli minuman.

 **DI KANTIN**...

Aku sedang berdiri didepan freezer, menunggu giliranku untuk mengambil minuman. Tiba-tiba suara namja-namja yang baru masuk kantin mengganggu telingaku, aku pun menengok kebelakang

"hey Jongin, kau seharusnya tau di mana bola itu akan mendarat, haha" ucap Chanyeol sunbae di sebelahnya

"nan arra, tapi aku tak menyangka bola itu akan jatuh dengan keras" ucap namja favorit ku itu sambil tertawa, ah. Aku meleleh

"kau seharusnya melihat ekspresisnya bagaimana" tawa Luhan sunbae sambil membawa bola basket

Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa di meja kantin. Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat namja itu tertawa, ia sangat tampan. pikirku

"bisakah kau minggir sebentar?" tanya seorang yeoja yang mengagetkanku karena aku berdiri di depan freezer minuman.

"ah iya, miyanhae" aku tertunduk malu kemudian menghindar dari freezer itu.

Setelah mengambil minuman, yeoja itu berjalan ke arah meja Jongin –Namja Tampanku- Kemudian berdiri di samping jongin sambil menyodorkan minuman yang baru saja ia ambil di freezer "ini untukmu oppa" ucap yeoja itu

"ah, terima kasih SoYou" ucap namja favoritku

Mereka terlihat dekat, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sesak. Dan mataku terasa panas melihat keakraban keduanya. Dengan agak tergesa aku berbalik, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kantin. Entah kemana rasa haus yang sempat menjalar di tenggorokan ku tadi, tapi rasa haus tadi lebih baik dari pada rasa sesak yang menyerang dada ini.

aku memperlambat langkahku, mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir positif. 'mungkin mereka hanya berteman, jangan menyerah Sehun. Yosh!' aku mengangkat kedua tanganku yang tergepal. Menyemangati diri sendiri untuk bangkit dan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada.

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Setiap hari aku selalu keluar kelasku saat istirahat untuk mencarinya. Hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Hari ini aku berada di lapangan untuk melihatnya berolahraga, ia sedang berlari memutari lapangan sendirian.

Aku suka membuat kertas origami, aku bahkan menguasai seluruh bentuk origami. Aku membuat bentuk burung dan bentuk hati, aku akan menaruhnya di atas tas nya.

Aku selalu melakukan itu setiap pagi saat di bus. Aku akan menaruh origami buatanku di bangkunya sering duduk. Saat ia melihat origami itu, ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil nya memasukkan itu di tasnya.

Aku sangat senang ia menyukai origamiku, maka dari itu aku selalu membuatkannya. Ia mungkin akan bertanya kenapa origami berbentuk hati dan burung itu selalu di bangkunya.

Saat selesai berlari, ia mendatangi tasnya dan melihat origami itu lagi. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambilnya. Aku sangat senang, ingin rasanya berteriak. Tapi aku tak boleh melakukannya. Karena apabila aku melakukan itu, posisiku ku akan ketahuan. Karena saat ini aku sedang berdiri di balik pohon besar.

Namja itu duduk di bangku sambil menegak minumannya dan sambil memegangi origami buatanku, karena senangku tak bisa tertahan lagi. Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu kemudian kembali ke kelas

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**.

Aku selalu menguntitnya, bahkan bersikap bodoh saat ia menoleh ke arahku.

#Seperti seminggu yang lalu saat ia sedang berjalan menuju pulang, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menoleh kebelakang.

Aku terkejut kemudian langsung masuk ke semak-semak beracun yang membuat kulitku berwarna bintik-bintik merah karena gatal.

Kulitku gatal-gatal selama 3 hari yang membuatku selalu garuk-garuk , untung saja pada waktu itu aku memakai celana olahraga yang panjang. Sehingga yang gatal hanya kedua lenganku.

#Kebodohanku yang lain adalah ketika saat di kantin, aku sedang duduk sendirian sambil makan makananku.

makanan ku terasa kurang asin kemudian aku menambahkan kecap asin. Saat sedang menuang kecap asin, namja favoritku datang di kantin bersama teman-temannya , mereka pun duduk di meja depan mejaku.

Ia menghadap ke belakang ke arahku sambil tertawa karena lelucon temannya. Ia sungguh sangat tampan, wajahku menjadi merah karena ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Emm. sunbae, apakah rasanya tidak asin?" tanya seorang namja, ia mungkin seorang hoobae karena memanggil ku kakak, dan wajahnya yang sangat babyface

"mwo?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. aku melihat name tag nya bertuliskan 'Jeon Jungkook'

"itu, hyuung, kau hampir menghabiskan semua kecap" ucapnya sambil menunjuk mangkuk makananku.

Aku terkejut kemudian langsung menoleh ke mangkuk ku, aku langsung berhenti menuang kecap

"WAEEEEEEEE!" teriakku frustasi ketika melihat mangkukku hampir penuh berisi kecap asin.

"kau akan memakan itu hyung?" jungkook menatap horror ke arah mangkukku

Aku mengangguk "aku akan mencobanya" jawabku. Kemudian menghirup sup asin ku.

UHUK~

aku tersedak, rasanya sangat tidak enak. Aku langsung minum jus ku. Jungkook tertawa melihat kelakuanku.

#Kebodohanku yang tak kalah bodoh adalah seperti pagi tadi saat ia berada di seberang kelasku.

Ia berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

Aku mengikutinya sepanjang jalan sambil terus melihatnya, tiba-tiba temannya menunjuk ke arahku, ia pun menoleh. Aku terkejut

Brugh~

Adaw~

hingga menabrak tiang bangunan sekolah.

Anak-anak yang melihatku tertawa karena melihat kelakuan bodohku. Aku sempat memandang ke arahnya, ia hanya diam . tidak seperti temannya yang terlihat jelas sedang menertawakanku. Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasku.

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Jam pelajaran telah usai, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang.

Sebelum pulang aku berniat untuk mencari namja itu, aku melewati kelasnya. Ternyata kelas mereka belum usai, ia masih belajar. Ia merupakan kakak kelasku. Aku lalu-lalang melewati kelas mereka hanya untuk melihatnya belajar.

Ia sangat serius meski kadang temannya selalu menggodanya, ia selalu tertawa saat bercanda dengan temannya. Kadang ia bersikap jahil melempar temannya dengan kertas kemudian kembali menulis seolah bukan ia yang melakukannya

Hatiku semakin berbunga ketika melihatnya tertawa, ia sangat tampan. 'kyaa..Neomu Johayo~' fanboying mode on

Setelah hampir 1 jam aku menunggu, akhirnya kelas mereka berakhir. Temannya langsung mendatanginya untuk pulang bersama. Aku sedang bersembunyi di samping kelasnya, saat ia menengok ke arahku. Aku langsung berbalik seolah aku tak mengikutinya. Kemudian berjalan lagi untuk mengikutinya.

Teman-temannya menawarinya untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia menolak, kemudian hanya berjalan kaki.

Aku tak tahu kemana ia akan menuju, ia tak menuju kerumah karena berbalik arah dari jalan biasanya ia pulang. Aku tak peduli, aku akan tetap mengikutinya.

Mungkin ia tidak tahu aku sedang mengikutinya di belakang. Maka aku bisa leluasa berjalan tanpa harus sembunyi ke semak-semak.

Ternyata ia berjalan menuju pantai. Saat tiba dekat pantai, ia masuk toko ice cream. Karena aku juga menyukai ice cream, aku dengan senang hati ikut masuk toko itu. Aku duduk di belakangnya, ia menghadap ke arah laut.

Saat ia menengok kebelakang ingin memesan ice cream, aku akan menutupi wajahku dengan buku menu.

Ini menyenangkan, aku seperti sedang dating dengannya meski ia tak menyadarinya.

Setelah selesai makan ice cream, ia keluar dari toko. Dan aku mengikutinya, ia berjalan di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati matahari sore yang indah.

Ia terlihat tampan saat duduk di antara bebatuan di pinggir pantai

Aku mendekat, kemudian membelakanginya. Dan berfoto dengannya meski hanya punggungnya. Setelah selesai berfoto 2 kali, aku pun langsung lari menuju bangku di belakang pohon. Aku sangat senang bisa diam-diam berfoto dengannya 'kami terlihat serasi' batinku saat melihat foto tadi

Aku membayangkan bisa duduk berdua dengannya saat matahari sore seperti ini, duduk di pantai sambil mengobrol, sangat romantis.

Karena terlalu banyak menghayal, aku tak sadar ia telah bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus, aku berada di belakangnya sambil sembunyi di balik dinding halte. Kemudian bus datang, ia pun masuk dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Aku pun ikut masuk seraya menutupi wajahku dengan novel yang ku pegang, aku duduk di depannya.

Bus berjalan, setelah beberapa menit. Kemudian ia turun dari bus dan masuk di sebuah komplek perumahan yang terlihat megah, ia seorang anak yang kaya.

Bus telah datang di halte biasa aku naik, aku pun pulang ke rumah sambil tersenyum kegirangan.

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

3 minggu kemudian...

Hampir Setiap hari ia selalu pergi ke sana, setiap hari pula aku menguntitnya.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk menguntitnya lagi.

Saat pulang sekolah aku menunggunya di samping kelasnya, seperti biasa kelasnya selalu pulang terlambat karena sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan, mereka belajar dengan giat.

Ia pun keluar dari kelas, seperti biasa ia menolak tawaran tumpangan dari teman-temannya.

Ia pun berjalan dengan jarak 20 langkah dari ku.

Saat tiba di toko ice cream, ia pun masuk ke toko itu

"OPPA!" Saat baru masuk toko, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja memanggilnya. Yeoja itu mendatangi nya kemudian menarik tangan namja ku itu, untuk duduk bersamanya

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa, mereka terlihat akrab. Aku hanya dapat cemberut melihatnya sambil menutupi wajahku dengan buku menu.

Yeoja itu menyuapinya, ia membuka mulutnya kemudian melahapnya. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis.

Aku cemburu dan kecewa

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Esoknya...

Saat di sekolah...

Hari ini badanku sedang tak enak, aku rasa aku terkena demam. Pucuk hidung ku menjadi merah karena aku juga terkena flu yang membuatku bersin seharian. Ini menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan. Aku akan ijin sakit selama 3 hari

Dirumah...

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah agak mendingan?" tanya eommaku sambil memeriksa hawa tubuhku yang panas seperti kemarin

"aku tak apa bu, ini hanya flu, aku hanya perrlu beristirahat"

"ah iya, istirahatlah, semoga cepat sembuh ya sayang" ibu mengecup sekilas keningku, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari ranjang membawa nampan yang berisi obat-obatan keluar dari kamarku

"Hyung sakit apa?" adikku datang sambil membawa robot bumble bee nya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sampingku

"coba kau periksa Hyung sedang sakit apa?" aku menyibak poniku, tangan kanan Taeoh terangkat kemudian perlahan menyentuh keningku

"ooh, penyakit ini" ia menurunkan tangannya "Hyung kena demam cinta" ucapnya

"Jinjja? Waeyo?"

"karena Hyung menyukai seseorang tapi tak pernah di pandang oleh orang itu"

Mataku yang terasa berat dengan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menatap tak percaya wajah adikku yang terkesan polos malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang jauh dari dugaanku"dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku sakartis

"dari buku ini" ia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari menuju pintu "aku akan memberi tau eomma dan appa karena kau menyukai seseorang" ucap adikku yang sedang memegang buku diary-ku. mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi sambil berjoget absurd

"mwo? Hey kembalikan!" reflek aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku, persetan dengan rasa sakit di badan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan buku itu kembali, mau taruh di man mukaku bila nanti ibu yang membaca. Matilah aku di interogasi habis-habisan tentang siapa namja yang kusukai itu.

"eomma!" teriak adikku yang tangannya telah ku tangkap.

"hey diamlah!" ucapku yang terus menariknya. Meski aku dalam keadaan sakit, aku selalu bertenaga jika dalam urusan melawan adik nakal ku ini.

"eomma! Hyung menggigitku" teriaknya. Hey, Padahal Aku hanya menangkap tangannya tapi ia bilang kepada eomma bahwa aku menggigitnya. Cih, dasar licik

"Aish anak ini, kau akan ku makan" ucapku memandangnya sinis kemudian menyeretnya masuk kamarku

"EOMMAAA!" kakinya kuseret. Saat sampai di kamarku, aku mendudukkannya di kursi lalu mengikat dan membekap mulutnya menggunakan telapak tanganku

Setelah membujuknya dengan berjanji akan meminjamkannya gadget milikku, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah memberitahu eomma dan appa. Ia pun mengembalikan diary ku

Ini menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa melihat namja tampanku karena sakit sialan ini. Batinku

 **~It Must Be L.O.V.E~**

Setelah 3 hari sakit, aku pun bisa sekolah hari ini meski badanku belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Aku sangat merindukan namja tampanku itu, seperrti biasa aku membuat origami kemudian meletakkan itu di bangkunya. Setelah beberapa menit, bus akan berhenti dan ia akan naik, batinku

Dugaanku benar, setelah beberapa menit masuklah namja tampanku.

"ia duduk dan mengambil origami ku lagi, ahh senangnya" aku senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi jalan

"akhirnya pembuat origamiku kembali" ucap namja itu kemudian duduk di sampingku

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Aku tidak sadarkan diri beberapa saat, seakan terjadi konslet pada otak dan bibirku.

"ku dengar beberapa hari ini kau sakit" ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku. Aku pun tersadar

"huh? Ah, nee" ucapku tergugup, aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi tak mampu karena aku pasti akan tersenyum lebar. Dan itu pasti akan sangat memalukan

"terima kasih telah membuatkanku origami setiap hari"

Aku menoleh "mwo? Dari mana kau tau aku yang membuatnya?" tanya ku terkejut karena selama ini dia mengetahui akulah pembuat origami tersebut

"tentu saja aku tau, kau selalu membuatnya saat di kelas, dan kau membawa banyak kertas origami di tasmu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tasku yang ku taruh disampingku

"ahaheheh" tawaku sambil menggaruk tengkuk karena malu sehingga membuat pipiku jadi merah

"kau juga sering menguntitku"

Blush~

Cepat-cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut kalau dia akan melihat pipiku yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang

"kau pasti belum tau siapa namaku kan Sehun~?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk, masih belum berani mengangkat wajahku. Yang benar saja, aku hampir pinsan sekarang

"kenalkan nama ku Kim Jongin" timpalnya seraya menyodorkan tangannya. Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku, kemudian meraih jabat tangannya.

"aku... aku Oh Sehun" jawabku tertunduk malu

Kamipun mengobrol sepanjang perjalan sekolah, hari ini merupakan hari terbaik. pikirku

-FIN-


End file.
